the Goddess
by Galloping Somewhere
Summary: What if Daine had died in ROTG,but instead of going to the black gods realms,became a minor goddess.will she be able to help tortall?DN also Chapter 2 is up.....so ha
1. Chapter 1

The Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ms. Peirce's work or charectors ,

I just like to imagine that I do(tear) .

Summary:What if Daine had died in ROTG,but instead of going to the black Gods realms ,became a minor Goddess of animals.All the while Numair is heartbroken . Will she be able to help Tortall win the war and find a way to be with Numair???

Lets find out…….

(AU)first Fanfic ,so be nice and give a girl some hope with reviews……PLEASE

Daine p.o.v

In that moment that I fell from the cliff,I knew that I wasn't going to live.

As I tumbled into that river and pulled myself out(who wants to die in a

river??)got captued by the spidrens and slowly died,I was reasoning with

myself that this was for the best.I would still miss Numair and my friends

,but I would be with some of my family,even if it wasn't my Ma and Da.

Don't worry ,I did fight,there was one slice of hope still in me.But I knew it

wasn't a very big slice,even if Numair found me or I could somehow get

away I wouldent last long.So I died in peace with a sad smile on my face and

a at piece soul.My last thought before black over came me was…I hope

Numair forgives me……..

Numair p.o.v(hehe)

I slowly got up from where the stone things had dropped me.Where had

Daine gone? I thought to myself.My last sight of her had only been a

Glimpse and that had been her trying to shoot the stone figures that had

me.As I rounded the bend I recognized it as the place where I had been taken

and had last seen Daine.That's when I saw it,a piece of Daines bow and a

couple of her arrows lay strewn near the ledge.I froze,near by a piece of the

ledge had collapsed.RIGHT WHERE DAINE HAD BEEN.No no no I

silenty screamed.But wait ,I could get to her if I had something of hers ….oh

yes the locket,it has her picture and a lock of her hair.perfect. I said the spell

guickly.Everything went foggy for a moment, when it cleared I saw myself

to be in some type of forest.Then I heard rustling and voices.I followed it

and thought it might be Daine.Instead, I found a nest of spidrens crowding

around some poor animal….wait those curls….DAINE!!!I admit I went

crazy,I was so mad I saw red.I vaugly remember blasting 2 and the darklings

sufucating another.When they were all dead I rememberd Daine and rushed

to her side.She wasn't breathing!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dead!!!!

Summary: Daine must chose between the peaceful realms and the Realms of the Gods.

A.N. I am sorry for not updating sooner! I have just really been busy.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of Ms.Pierce's work.

Chapter 2

Daine p.o.v

I was waiting for the Dark God when she came.She melted out of the woods and scared me to death (ha ha).She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen with her haughty looks and height.

"Hail daughter, I am here in the Dark Gods absence,"she said softly.

Her voice beautiful yet painful ,like hounds baying in the hunt.I had to bite may lip to keep from covering my ears and crying out in pain .To keep myself from looking at the beautiful stranger I looked around myself ,we were in a clearing with trees surrounding us from all sides.I listend closely trying to take comfort in the animal sounds coming out of forest…..there were none.

Scared, I made the mistake of looking at her. She was staring at me with a look of such intensity I was wondering if she stared right through me.

I finally got enough nerve to talk to her.

Great Mother"I said in the same tone hers had been.

I guess my face must have given away some my emotions, for she seemed to be trying to chose her words carefully.

"I am the great Mother Goddess and am here to transport you to the counsil,"she said slowly as if speaking to a great stupid child.

After she finished speaking she started walking closer and before I could speak ,let alone run .There was a brilliant flash and we were gone

It felt like I had just blinked then all of a sudden we were in a dark shadowed room filled with hazy figures.

"Welcome my brothers and sisters ,we are here on account of Veralidaine Sarrasri's untimely death.Normily we would not bother our selves with a death but Veralidaine is a half Goddess,so by right she is able to choose,"one of the hazy figures continued

"She will choose between staying with her parents as a minor Goddess or going with the Black God."

At the end of the speech every God in the room turned to look at me.At that point I could feel every ounce of confidence I had possesed drain from me ,while shock about what had happened overtook me .

I was dead and I had failed my quest.

"Leave be,your frightening her,"my mother came striding out of the crowd to neal down beside me.

I felt some my confidence return but I still felt like I was going to barf.My father also came out of the crowd to stand protectively in front of us .That was when the man booming words registerd .I had a choice ,I wasn't here just to say goodbye to my parents,which had been what I was thinking up until now.I was here to make a choice.

I didn't even think before I answerd the crowd.

"I will stay with my parents ,"I said in a voice much more confident than I felt.

"It is decided ,"he boomed again,

"She will become a minor Goddess ,"He finished.

There was a nother brilliant white flash and then this strange tingling started at my feet then traveled upward ,slowly building from a tingling ,to quakes ,then to full out seizers.The last thing I saw before blacking out was my mother and father bending over me with worry in there eyes

A.N.Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,cliffie.Well you better review cause I wont update if you don't.By the way the next chapter is when the fun starts!


End file.
